Lodowa Wiedźma
by StarlightMlp
Summary: O tym, jak pewna wiedźma chciała zagarnąć wszystko dla siebie, a Władca Ciem postanowił pokrzyżować jej plany Crossover — Miraculous x Mysticons Trwający 2020 Gore


Arkayna obudziła się i od razu spostrzegała, że jest związana. Jej nadgarstki i nogi były mocno skrępowane grubą liną. Dostrzegła, że jej przyjaciółki są w podobnym stanie.

— Witam, Mysticon Dragon Mage. — Usłyszała znajomy głos. Od razu wiedziała do kogo należy: Mallory. — Najbliższe kilka dni spędzicie właśnie tutaj, więc radziłabym wam być posłuszne i się nie stawiać. To od nas zależy wasz los.

— Właśnie. — Wtrąciła Kasha. — To się tyczy głównie ciebie, Zaryo. — Podeszła do szarpiącej się dziewczyny i uniosła jej podbródek do góry, chichocząc szyderczo.

— Czego od nas chcecie? — Zapytała dotychczas milcząca Piper.

— Oh, nic szczególnego. Musimy mieć tylko pewność, że nie pokrzyżujecie planu Władcy Ciem. To on kazał nam was porwać. — Willa latała sobie obok elfki i co jakiś czas chichotała szyderczo.

— Ten padalec co ma przydupasa Mayurę? — Kobaltowowłosa nie umiała powstrzymać się od rzucenia ciętej riposty, jak to miała w zwyczaju. — Stary dziad nawet nie umie dźwignąć poślada ze swojej zapyziałej nory, żeby walczyć z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem osobiście, tylko wysyła te mendy zwane zaakumanizowanymi ziomkami, by za niego walczyli. Poza tym, gdzie jest Choko? — Spojrzała na Vexicons morderczym wzrokiem, a Mallory jedynie uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

— Już zapomniałam jaki potrafisz mieć niewyparzony język, Zi. — Powiedziała podczas gdy Kasha kneblowała nastolatkę. — Mam dla ciebie coś specjalnego.

— Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie – Deeva już się zajęła tym durnym fozem. — Oznajmiła kocica, dokładnie wiążąc szmatkę na ustach księżniczki. Ściaśniła również więzy na jej nadgarstkach i nogach upewniając się, że nastolatka nie zdoła się uwolnić.

— A wy możecie sobie popatrzeć na to jak skończy któraś z was, gdy będzie nieposłuszna. — Willa zwróciła się do Arkayny i Piper.

— Nawet nie próbuj się przemienić. — Mallory zachichotała szyderczo wiedząc bezskuteczne wysiłki morskookiej. — Macie założone specjalne bransolety blokujące wasze moce. Ale wracając.

Podeszła do Zaryi i zamroziła ją po samą szyję. Następnie wzięła scyzoryk i zrobiła nacięcie na skórze dziewczyny, by później móc posypać je solą. Piratka ledwo zdołała to znieść nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku; nie chciała sprawić oprawczyni tej satysfakcji. Jednak dla Mallory to wciąż było za mało. Chwyciła nóż i za pomocą telekinezy robiła różne wzorki na lewym policzku młodszej z bliźniaczek.

"Zostaw mnie, ty lodowa wywłoko!" pomyślała nastolatka, obracając głowę w bok, ale poczuła, że łapy Kashy przytrzymują ją w miejscu.

— Nie ma tak łatwo, Zi. — Szept koło jej ucha był przepełniony jadem i wrogością.

Poczuła jak ostrze noża wbija się jej głęboko w skórę. Piętnastolatka nie mogła już tego dużej wytrzymać; krzyknęła, ale dźwięk został stłumiony przez knebel na jej ustach. Coś mokrego spłynęło po jej policzku – krew.

Kobaltowowłosa zacisnęła powieki czując okropny ból w świeżych ranach, które Vexiconka dodatkowo ponownie posypała solą. Z oczu dziewczyny pociekły łzy, które zaczęły cieknąć po jej policzkach i skapywać na ziemię.

— No proszę proszę, nasza Zarya nie jest jednak taka odważna i twarda jak się wydawało. — Kasha podeszła bliżej dziewczyny, a Mallory się odsunęła. Zdjęła szmatkę z ust księżniczki.

— Zostaw mnie, ty pokra... — W ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się i nie wypowiedziała całego zdania wiedząc, że naraziłaby się na jeszcze wieksze cierpienie.

— No śmiało, dokończ. — Oznajmiła muskając ogonem jej podbródek. Zarya spuściła głowę i starała się opanować emocje po dopiero co przebytych torturach.— Tak myślałam. Jesteś słaba. — Szydziła.

— Zostaw moją siostrę, ty zafutrzona łajzo! — Arkayna w przypływie emocji zapomniała o zdrowym rozsądku i również zwyzywała Vexiconkę. Jednak już było za późno. Po chwili i ona została zamrożona, by następnie zostać poddaną torturom.

Biedna Piper obserwowała to z przerażeniem. Ilekroć chciała odwrócić wzrok, lub choćby zamknąć oczy, Willa jej na to nie pozwalała. Uszy elfki wychwyciły pełen bólu wrzask Zaryi, a teraz i Arkayny.

— Błagam, zostawcie je... — Szept był na tyle głośny, by Mallory i Kasha mogły go usłyszeć, jednak został on zagłuszony przez kolejny krzyk lawendowookiej.


End file.
